Once Upon a Distant Past
by lunaryu
Summary: Jonathan will do anything, and he means anything at all to prevent Dio's damnation and to make him stay by Jonathan's side till the very end. Time-travel, slash Jona/Dio


**Once Upon a Distant Past**

 **Fandom:** Jojo's Bizarre Adventure

 **Rating:** Mature/NC-17 (eventually)

 **Genre:** Drama/Romance/Family

 **Pairing/Characters:** Jonathan Joestar/Dio Brando, George Joestar, Mary Joestar, Robert E. O. Speedwagon, William A. Zeppeli, Dario Brando, Dio's mom, and some characters from Phantom Blood Arc.

 **Summary:** Jonathan loves. He has, does, and will continue to love, despite unable to live his life courtesy of Dio. Yet he loves still. Tragedies, curses and evils follow his descendants, but it never deters him from loving. Even though Dio doesn't seem to deserve it, Jonathan loves him. He just regrets that he can't save Dio's soul from eternal damnation. So he wishes. He wishes and wishes until his prayer is granted, and he is given a second chance to fix everything, to correct the source of evil that creates DIO, to save his adoptive brother from everything that corrupts his soul in the first place.

Jonathan will do anything, and he means _anything_ to prevent Dio's damnation, to make him stay by Jonathan's side till the very end.

* * *

 **Disclaimer: JJBA © Araki Hirohiko**

 **Warning:** _mature theme, language, slash, most likely inconsistent with canon, minor characters' death, possible or definite oOC-ness because it will feature a darker version of Jonathan, some canonical violence (mentioned), child abuse (mentioned), hopefully a better, nicer version of Dio, and… there will be a slight undertone of non-platonic love between underage character with off-age character, but only just for a little bit, it should end wonderfully for each party involved._

 _More warnings will be stated when it occurs in later chapters, but hopefully all the gruesome violence will only happen off-screen._

 **A/N:** Alright, for your information I do not, and I repeat: _I do not_ watch the show, read the manga, or have a deep-understanding on JJBA fandom. Seriously, this fandom wasn't even in my radar before the accursed date when I stumbled on a fan made video on YouTube about these babies. They were (still are) too fascinating which got me intrigued to know what kind of show it was, and before I knew it, I browsed over information about it and got hooked on fan arts and fictions featuring JonaDio or DioJona and it kinda expanded into Joseph/Caesar and Jotaro/Kakyoin, and still, I do not watch the show. Because… once I tried to watch, it was on Battle Tendency Arc, I suppose, and you know what? I stumbled upon a scene where Caesar died fighting Wamuu, and it was actually to save Joseph life (even though I hadn't watched the previous episodes and had no idea what was going on, I just _knew_ the moment Joseph cried over the scene), and it caused an unfixable trauma for me that such tragedy would befall my ship the instant I watched the show, so I decided to _not watch_ the series entirely to keep me oblivious of that fact, because it would kill my ships instantly, since apparently in any Arc of JJBA I ship characters who canonically lives and who canonically dies, and _three pairs of them_ already _,_ my God…

So, I went back to read fan fictions instead, and I believe an obligatory 'time travel' fic is due to be around. I want one, yet I haven't found the time travel fic for Jona/Dio. Ah, there was 'The Taming of Dio Brando by Chheshire' which can be categorized as somewhat time-travel, but it leant more into alternate-universe/reality rather than the classic time-travel, so… maybe this one will be a lot different from that.

Alright, so… if you're okay with (probably) a lot of inaccuracies of the JJBA characters in this fic, and think it's worth a shot, please do read and tell me what you think of it.

 **Warning for this part:** _a surreal quality of it, a bit of a purple prose, languages and era-based inaccuracies._

* * *

 **Once Upon a Distant Past**

lunaryu~

 **Prologue:** _ **Wish**_

* * *

Jonathan Joestar realized he had been dead for a long time.

He did not exactly keep track on how long, but he did believe that he had been. All that time, Jonathan was aware of what happened in the living world. He could not meddle in it, but was not oblivious of how bad his legacy (Dio, _his body, his Stand_ ) had been wreaking havoc on the earth surface, how all his descendants were dragged into chaos and destruction. So many lives lost, so much pain and sorrow, and despite Dio's victory over Jonathan over a century ago, it finally came down to Jotaro (Jonathan's great-great-great grandson) ending Dio's futile effort to reach his goal (if there was such thing as heaven on earth at all in the first place).

Jonathan let out a long conceptual sigh (obviously because he did not possess any living body to do a real one), abstractly thinking that not once, _not even once_ could he feel that Dio was happy with his life. He was always filled with anger, hatred and resentment, so much that his whole body and heart rejected the notion of happiness, completely in tune with his slightly mad mind. Jonathan was dead, yet he could still feel it because he _lived_ inside Dio. What Dio felt, Jonathan did too, and it was horrible. Living continuously with such terrible conviction… that he did not deserve to be happy... Dio was miserable and painfully lonely, and he never even realized it.

Such poor soul…

 _Can't he really be saved?_

Jonathan was mourning and grieving as he saw Dio's widening red eyes when Jotaro delivered the fatal blow that ultimately destroyed him. Jonathan saw his look mirrored in Jotaro's eyes, the way Dio saw _him_ in Jotaro's. Dio saw Jonathan then, because he called his name.

His reaching, disintegrating hand… Had Dio been trying to reach Jonathan then? It broke Jonathan's heart anew that he could not save Dio again.

Jonathan had killed Dio three times before, in the hope of saving his soul from eternal damnation, but he had failed. God… he had wanted to save Dio.

So Jonathan prayed, on his intangible knees, bringing his imaginary clasped fists in front of his conceptual chest.

He wished.

He wished.

He wished.

His soul cried and prayed for a redemption for his adoptive brother.

 _God, please… let me save Dio_.

He wished.

He wished.

He wished.

 _Please let me take his pain and burden._

Jonathan continued his pray, wishing and wishing until his maker heard his pained, silent cry; until he felt the warmth of light and then saw and felt _Dio's_ world with his make-believe eyes and sense as it was.

Dio's past. His pain. His struggle in his short innocent life. How he took the physical and mental blows, humiliation and abuse from his biological father. How he had continued to love his mother until the very end. How his anguish of losing his beloved mother by his very own father's hands turned into boiling rage and hatred, changing his belief of the strength of love into a belief of the weakness of it, how the cruelty of his circumstance killed Dio's conscience and heart completely.

Jonathan shed tears more in his cry of experiencing Dio's pain than his entire life crying over anything else combined. It was even more devastating than his pain when he lost his father and Danny. He thought the world was over then, he could not have been more wrong. What Dio experienced as a mere 10 year old at the time had been hell on earth, more horror and pain than any human could have endured.

So strong… Dio was so strong that he could survive such hellish experiences… and although the outcome of that was evil, Jonathan could finally understand why. Even so… before, _before_! Dio was just like any other child… full of hope and love and if only this pain did not reach Dio first!

 _God, please…! Please let me save Dio from this pain...!_

So Jonathan wished again, harder, continuously for any miracle to happen, for his God to hear his pray once again and give him a chance to prevent all of those horrors and pains from reaching Dio.

 _Please… Please…_

And maybe, no, God _must have_ heard his pray. God must have taken Jonathan's determination and wish in His amazing grace, and decided that He could grant it, for suddenly Jonathan felt his incorporeal back to be in extreme pain, his shoulder blade bones to crack and his flesh above them to tear, and something grew out of them, squelching, curving, fluttering; Red of his blood, white of something feathery, drop and splatter in all their gruesome glory, spreading out around his crouched form, in cacophony with his cry of agony.

Jonathan was heaving and panting hard when all the pain was starting to subside, when his paralyzed body started to be able to move again, when he could feel the flutter of wings on his back. He touch the tips of his still sensitive wings, counting how many pairs there were with his still shaky hands, and then his tears rolled anew from his sky-blue eyes to his cheeks as he realized what had happened. God had turned him into something _inhuman_ , one of His holy creatures.

In this empty, all-encompassing world of white, Jonathan finally saw something substantial, a window. God had created him a path to leave His sanctuary if Jonathan so wished for it.

Ever so slowly, Jonathan walked toward the window. There was no glass in it. Just a square shaped hole with darkness beyond it. Should he leave this place, it was certain that a realm of unexpected trials awaited him on the other side, but Jonathan had made up his mind, because it was something which he had wished for for a long time. He stepped into the edge of the window and then peered down into the darkness of abyss.

Jonathan took a deep intangible breath and then straightened his arms horizontally on each side of his body, spreading his six pairs, newly made wings on his back, and then made the jump into the unknown.

When Jonathan could finally see any light at all, he also saw the world in its whole. Galaxy and stars, planets and moons, asteroids and outer space debris; he might have died the first time in a time when human knowledge had not reached beyond earth and what they could see from it-astrology and astronomy learning from mere stories, legends, speculations-, but his time seeing the world through Dio's eyes had added his understanding on what laid beyond what he could see.

It was the flow of time and space, and he felt it with his whole body, saw in the corner of his eyes how it was separating thread by thread in tune with his motion. Thousands… _no_ , probably millions of images and sounds gushed backward, cracking and breaking, unraveling, dispersing… until Jonathan found that point of time and space when and where he could start to eradicate the creation of evil in Dio's life.

The night his father, George Joestar met Dario Brando.

Jonathan landed on earth with a loud crash and with thunder flashing and rumbling behind his back. The storm was bad, just was like what his father had told him all those hundred years ago… ah, Jonathan meant _now_ , at this moment. That distant future was no more then. Unraveling time and space had destroyed that version of future and there was only right now, _this moment_ and the unknown future that had yet to come.

Jonathan had the reign to make that future now.

He looked at his hands, solid, made of flesh, bones and blood, and he could feel his wings flutter behind him. The downpour of rain drenched the feathers, making them heavy. Jonathan willed his wings to fold inwardly and they obeyed him, hiding themselves behind Jonathan large stature.

Jonathan had not really thought of his appearance, but he willed himself to appear decent with collared white shirt and a pair of dark trousers and a pair of boots, forgoing a jacket. He did not know if his wings were tangible enough to be seen by mortal's naked eyes, but he had a feeling that he should not take the risk and willed himself a brown cloak to cover his body, from the top of his head to the middle of his calf, effectively hiding his wings and part of his face in the shadow created by it and the darkness of the night.

Jonathan chuckled lightly, thinking that he must have appeared quite suspicious like this, but he heed no mind over it. This night was the start of what was to come. The storm was terrible enough to make the carriage slip and topple over; the carriage which was transporting his baby self, Jonathan's father and mother, _George_ _and Mary_ —Jonathan should stop referring them as his father and mother, because even though that might have been true in that distant, no-longer existing world, it was not the case this time. Jonathan was no longer human this time, and the babe that would be _him,_ Jonathan, would become the _other_ Jonathan. He would not become _him_.

Jonathan smiled rather sadly at the separation of _himself_ , but he wished for the other Jonathan's happiness all the same.

Now, the stormy night was getting later and darker, and George and Mary were probably already in the carriage, on their way home from a charity gala they attended, bringing baby Jonathan along, to be introduced to their close acquaintances. Jonathan made a move to the site of accident.

As he predicted, the muddy ground was making it rather difficult for him to maneuver his own body; had to be more so for the horses and the carriage. However then, Jonathan saw something in the shadow that made him widen his eyes.

Some people were already there behind the thickness and the shadows of the trees in the forest, quietly discussing, scheming. Following their gaze, Jonathan noticed the string tied and stretched between the tree from the forest at the other side of the road and the tree on this side, low enough not to be noticed by the chauffeur of the carriage but high enough to trip the horse forelegs. Putting two and two together, Jonathan finally realized what this was.

Those people… so that was what happened back then _._ The accident that took his mother's life away was not an accident at all. It was staged. And the perpetrators of this atrocity was those men…

 _Unforgivable…_

Jonathan felt the cold rage first before he even realized that he had moved. But something stopped him, his wings fluttering and a tip curving into the bark of a tree behind him.

Jonathan glanced at part of his wings that slipped below the cloak and attached to the tree, trying to will them to let go, but it seemed that his wings had their own mind about this because they would not release their tip grip from the bark. "You think I should let this happen?"

His wings fluttered once again, as if they were saying 'yes you should' and the cold rage inside Jonathan slowly diminished. He took a deep inhale and then exhaled slowly, repeating the breathing maneuver two more times to calm himself down even more. After his serenity returned to him fully, he could think better and there was reasonableness in his wings mind. Jonathan had to let the accident happen. For the future that Jonathan desired, he had to take Dario Brando's role in this unfortunate event.

Even so… how could Jonathan stand by and do nothing when a crime was about to happen? There should be something else he could do. Even though his wings refused, he owned his own mind and his conscience refused to follow such cunning plan to make George indebted to him.

So, with determined feeling, he pulled his body to move forward despite his wings disapproval. The tip could not hold on Jonathan's forceful pull and it had to relent and let go of the bark to flutter and follow Jonathan's movement.

Jonathan walked soundlessly, slowly closing in on those shady characters that were waiting for the accident to happen and when he arrived in the middle of those people, he called attention to himself, making them gasp and yell in surprise at his sudden appearance.

"You people have lost your way to malicious thought and sinful desire to do harm to innocents. I shall purge you out of evilness in your heart," Jonathan said, spreading his wings wide and mighty, staring at the terrified, panicking band of people deeply with his glimmering, fiery blue eyes, and this was probably a power that his maker had granted him along with his wings when He had made Jonathan into His _holy_ creature, an ability to spellbind people that looked directly into his eyes.

"Tell me what you have done, what you are doing and what you are about to do, and for how much sin you commit, I shall pass you judgment from heaven."

Just like lambs lined up on their knees ready for slaughter, those men could not disobey his words, could not will conscious effort to do so even, as they started to ramble out their sins and misdeeds one by one, their faces pale, body shaking violently, expression absolutely frightened since they saw and felt their every wrong doing to other people done to them in return and in the end all those grown men were crying like a babe, asking for forgiveness and giving out promises that they would not do it again and plead for mercy because they had no other choice to get money to feed their family and so on and so on.

Jonathan was not inclined to hear them making excuse anymore. "I will give you a choice then," he said with low tone. "You give me your oath to change into an honest person and to make amend of your past sins, with God's name, or I will _cast you out_ and turn you into a new person."

They could not lie to him. When they swore with their mouth and tongue to change themselves into an honest person, Jonathan could see who was not serious with his words and he picked a number of individuals that had dared to swear a phony oath.

"I cast you out." Jonathan stared at those people and their cries of pain and agony was drowned by the downpour of rain and the flash of thunder. The others, who had been serious with their intention to change and to make amend could only stare in horror mixed with awe as those screaming men dropped to the ground like lifeless flies.

"Oh my holy Lord! You killed them all!" one of the men shouted, horrified.

"There is no killing at all," Jonathan replied calmly as he glared at the unconscious figures on the wet muddy ground. "They shall rise once again one by one as a new individual," he looked upward slowly to narrow his eyes at the still conscious, yet shaken up group. "Now go, and make true of your promise in God's name."

As those men hastily ran away from the scene and from him, Jonathan watched while the unconscious men on the ground began to stir and upon their waking up and asking what they were doing there and who they were in confusion, Jonathan told them to give themselves up to the police for the crime they had done, with a bit of his power, he could make them do what he told them to and they went to do it without much objection.

They had been reborn as new individuals, but they still needed to make amend of their past misdeeds. They would only remember their guilt and conscience, but would not remember who they were, losing their sense of selfish needs, keeping them alive but _empty_. It was a cruel punishment, maybe worse than _death_ for some particular people, but for people that could not be fixed, Jonathan supposed it was necessary... to prevent them from repeating their past mistakes.

 _Even so, it still hurts that there are only these options-_ Jonathan closed his eyes and prayed for them to finally find the right path in their new life after they repented. Their families who loved them as they were would probably miss them greatly, but Jonathan was on a mission, and even though his conscience rebelled on this cruelty that had to be done, he could not allow himself to be distraught and be distracted by people that did not matter to him.

Jonathan was only one _creature_ , he could not possibly save everybody. But he would try, still. Passing judgment while trying to save them would be extremely difficult, but he would try as hard as he was allowed to.

After making peace with his conscience, Jonathan removed the string that would cause the accident and waited for the carriage to arrive. Maybe he would stop the carriage and ask for their help or something, so he could make acquaintance with George. It did not have to be the other way around. He could owe George for helping him here to get an excuse to meet the man in the future.

As Jonathan was waiting, he could not help feeling slightly excited to meet George. He might no longer be his father, but it was George Joestar when he was younger. Jonathan smiled at the thought. Would he looked like Jonathan then? Oh, it was supposed to be the other way around, huh? Or, he could finally meet his mother, _Mary_ when she was alive. Either way, it was better this way…

However, when he heard the sound of horses galloping followed by the sound of bumpy wheels of the carriage, Jonathan was reminded of how the inevitable worked in the hard way. He seemed to have done everything for naught because even without the string-trap and those people that tried to do harm, one of the carriage wheels still bumped into a quite jagged rock in the middle of the road. At the impact, coupled with how slippery and muddy the ground was, the wooden wheel broke and the carriage toppled down in a very hard crash.

Jonathan widened his eyes in shock, his hand covering his mouth as tears started to pool in his eyes. "Father! Mother!" He could not help shouting as he ran to the broken carriage. As he arrived at the scene, the chauffeur was already dead, his neck bent in the wrong way and Jonathan had to look away and closed his eyes of how awful he felt when he saw it. Then he proceeded to the dented upper carriage lying sideways on the ground and tried to open the door. It was stuck. He had to break the lock and the handle so he could pull the door out of its hinges.

"Mister, Madam, are you alright?!" Jonathan saw George's unconscious body first and then the woman who was bleeding from her forehead in his hold and finally the wriggling bundle in her arms that let out a strong wail. "Oh no! Mister, Madam!"

Jonathan's wings fluttered in distress and a sudden fear gripped him. What if he could not save George and the baby in time? It was such a shame that he could not change this event. Ah, he had wanted to see Mary alive, but priorities had to be made and he had to get George out of the cart before he was drowned in the pooling water from the downpour inside it.

Jonathan carefully lifted George's arms away from Mary's slowly cooling body and then rescued the baby from Mary's hold first before she could drop him into the increasingly pooling water. Jonathan made use of a pair of his wings to carry the baby safely and warmly, surrounding and protecting him from the downpour and cold before he started to lift George's limp body up and out of the cart to rest him on the ground below a thick tree.

After he laid George down and made sure that he still had pulse and could breathe without any danger of drowning from the downpour, he came back to the carriage and retrieved Mary. Even though Jonathan could not save her life, he could still save her body from being submerged in the pool of water mixed with mud and dirt. Jonathan laid her body near George and touched her cheek. She was beautiful, just like the picture in the Joestar Mansion. Dark hair, pale skin… if only her skin was not as ashen as now, unforgivably cold and lifeless. Her formal dress was drenched completely and clung to her skin. Her jewelries and hair ornaments were still in their place even though they were askew.

"Oh, mother…" Jonathan felt the loss that he had never felt when he was a child then. He was too young to remember her when he lost her, so there was only a strange emptiness that he could not explain whenever he saw her picture. But now… now that he thought he could fix the future… even though he had not spoken to Mary even once, he had hoped so badly that he could meet and talk to her. He had hoped that the other Jonathan would experience how it was to have a living mother that would take care of him, together with his father.

This sense of loss was nothing compared to how Jonathan felt when he experienced Dio's feelings when he lost his own, but the real pain of losing was there and he could not help his tears falling down from his eyes.

As Jonathan was mourning for the loss, there was a sound of footsteps from behind him.

"Hey, what's going on here?" A man in heavy brown coat approached with a lantern on his hand and an umbrella on the other. He then gasped as he saw the accident site and then turned to look at Jonathan, before his gaze moved to the two lying on the ground. "Are they dead?" There was a strange gleam in the man's amber eyes as his sight focused on Mary's jewelries.

Jonathan got an intuition that this person was here not to help them. Still, he could give him the benefit of the doubt. "Please call help! They need medical attention immediately!"

"Now, why would I want to do that?" the man said, sneering slightly and Jonathan was horribly reminded of the sneer of a middle aged man that beat Dio in daily basis. He hissed as his body tensed, anger beginning to rise from inside him like molten lava as he realized who this person was. "It is our lucky day, no? They seem to be wealthy people. Look at those jewelries! If we take them now, we can—!"

The man could not continue his words as Jonathan punched him in the face, knocking him out immediately. Oh, there was so much more he wanted to do to torture this man for what he had done to Dio, but his wings once again stopped him, reminding him that he was still holding baby Jonathan in a pair of them and that Dario Brando at this time had not done anything remotely close to what he would do to Dio in the future.

Judging from his behavior now, he had intended to pilfer from Mary's dead body. How could he?! He was rotten to the core from the beginning. Because of this person… He would corrupt Dio's innocence in the future. It was a chance for Jonathan to remove the source if evil that created Dio, to get rid of Dario Brando.

Jonathan tried to calm himself down from the anger courtesy of his- _Dio's_ hellish experience in dealing with Dario, but it took a longer time for him to do so. He had to repeat breathing maneuver ten times before he could remotely feel detached. For a good measure, Jonathan added another deep inhale and exhale before reaching his hand to the unconscious body, and then slapped Dario's face to wake him up. The man yelped and cried out in pain as Jonathan grabbed his collar, yanked it up and stared down at him, blue fire of judgment in his eyes. "Tell me what you have done, what you are doing and what you are about to do, and for all sins you commit, I shall pass you judgment from heaven."

Just like any other mortal that Jonathan had encountered before, Dario Brando was petrified and spilled his secrets like flood from river of Thames, together with his disgusting tears from his murky eyes, snots and blood from his possibly broken nose and split lips; All his past crimes and misdeeds, horrible things he was about to do, and Jonathan decided that he would not give a choice of punishments for this man.

"Dario Brando," Jonathan hissed his name and the man squeaked, looking terrified out of his life, and Jonathan got a sick satisfaction when he noticed that the man wet his pants. It was too lenient of punishment despite what his conscience told him before, but it was also the worst punishment that he had, considering the alternatives. "I cast you out."

Dario's eyes rolled behind his head after he screamed and he lost _himself_. Jonathan dropped his limp body on the ground unceremoniously and huffed. Once again, his conscience rebelled on the cruelty, but Jonathan ignored it. He turned around once again, going back to sit at George and Mary's side, waiting for help while tending to the baby in one pair of his wings. Baby Jonathan was no longer crying, thankfully, but he was not asleep as well, so Jonathan plucked the bundle from his wings and then held the baby close to his heart.

"Hey there, sweet heart," Jonathan chuckled looking at the wide blue eyes mirroring his own as he cooed at the baby version of himself. It was kind of funny, but baby Jonathan smiled and laughed at him, making gurgling noises, and he gripped strongly at Jonathan's finger as he teased his hand. Jonathan kissed the baby's forehead gently, his wings covering them from the rain and wind.

The worst part of the stormy downpour had passed then, and even though it was late enough, patrolling authorities should come soon. Jonathan did not really know where they were at the moment, but judging from the condition of the mostly paved road and the thick forest on each side, he must have been somewhere between London and the rural area.

Jonathan had not had any time to think further when he heard the pained moan beside him. He turned and looked at George who began to stir. He immediately moved so he could kneel beside the gentleman, baby Jonathan still safe and warm in his arms.

"Hey, Mister, can you hear me?" Jonathan called softly and slowly George's disoriented eyes began to focus on him.

"What…? What happened…?" His voice sounded weak, confused and very dry, and he coughed several times and moaned again as it seemed to pain him to move. Jonathan looked at the man sadly, his tears almost falling down again, but he refrained from being too emotional no matter how much he missed George.

"Sir, you were in an accident," Jonathan said slowly, trying to be clinical by detaching his emotion from his voice. It did not help much, though. He still felt horrible for not being able to save Mary. "Your carriage slipped and toppled down in the storm."

"Oh… Oh my God…! What…" George widened his eyes as he gasped, either from another pain or from remembrance. "Oh God, Mary! Jonathan!" He look frantic in his worry and apparently tried to move, but his state of injuries made it impossible to do so and he cried in agony as he did.

"Sir, please do not move! I am afraid you might suffer from multiple bone fractures!" Jonathan's voice was loud, grave and worried, and it seemed to startle the baby in his arms as baby Jonathan started to fuss. "Ah, there, there, sweat heart," Jonathan softly cooed and patted at the baby, murmuring apology for shouting and surprising him until the baby calmed down again, before he tended to George once again.

When Jonathan looked at George, the man was very quiet, his eyes tired and full of pain and sorrow, and Jonathan followed his line of sight to meet the cold body of Mary Joestar. Jonathan closed his eyes, holding the baby tighter on his chest, behind his cloak, not so much that it would suffocate him, but firm enough to make him feel safer that baby Jonathan yawned and closed his eyes, falling asleep.

"I am very sorry, Sir, I was not fast enough to save her," Jonathan whispered sadly, sitting by George's supine body, seeing the gentleman silently shed tears for his beloved wife.

"No, no," George shook his head painfully slowly as he tore his teary gaze from his wife to look at Jonathan. "You saved me and my son," he chocked slightly as his tears fell harder when he landed his gaze on the baby sleeping in Jonathan's arms. "I am very grateful, thank you… thank you…" He was crying still, probably really feeling gratified that he and his son were spared from meeting their end despite losing his wife in the process of this very unfortunate event.

Jonathan smiled solemnly at George, but the man seemed delirious and he must have been cold because of the unpleasant weather. If help did not come soon, Jonathan worried that George might go into shock of hypothermia. His pray was quickly answered though, as the patrolling authorities really did come and Jonathan asked them to call help to save George and to take the man to a hospital or a doctor.

At first, Jonathan was a bit reluctant to relinquish baby Jonathan to the helping officer, fearing the smaller man might neglect the baby later, but his superior assured him that they only tried to help tending to the baby and his father. Jonathan finally nodded and let them take baby Jonathan away, after the medical six horses-carriage arrived and made sure those officers fulfill their promise to take care of the baby, before he was pulled aside by another officer to be questioned regarding the accident.

Jonathan made his report about the almost occurring foul play, but then assured the authorities that the perpetrators and the threat had been neutralized and the carriage accident happened because of a series of unfortunate events. Then, regarding Dario Brando, who was found unconscious on the scene, Jonathan admitted that he had punched the man for trying to rob the gentleman, 'Lord Joestar'—the officer informed Jonathan of the victim's name, as if Jonathan did not know it—and his wife. Jonathan might have hit Dario too hard and he probably needed medical attention as well for Jonathan was sure he had broken his nose and several of his front teeth.

The officer that questioned him chuckled at that. "Good Lord, Sir, it seems that you already did our job then," he shook his head at him and Jonathan apologized for being too forward. "We are going to need your name, though, Mr. …?"

"Jonathan, no last name." Jonathan introduced himself. The officer raised his eyebrows at the 'no last name' part. "I really do not possess one. As far as I remember, people only call me 'Jonathan.' I am a traveler and have no steady address," he continued, explaining. "For the time being I will probably find sanctuary in the church at the East End of London."

"London East End?" the raised eyebrows of the officer went upward slightly, his eyes widening. "Good Sir, that part of London is not recommended for staying. That place is the slum of the city. All shady characters live and roam around there. It is better if a good man like you stay away from that place," the officer warned him, frowning, his tone concerned.

Jonathan just smiled at him. "Thank you for your concern, Officer…"

"Lancaster," the officer filled him in.

"Officer Lancaster," Jonathan nodded, acknowledging his name and worry for Jonathan's safety. "But worry not, for I will be able to protect myself lest those shady characters try something," he assured him once again and the officer looked thoughtful before he shrugged.

"Oh well, I already warned you. Judging from the way you beat that man," Lancaster glanced at Dario who was being lifted to a stretcher, "I guess you will be alright staying there," he chuckled and Jonathan smiled back at him.

Then another officer came to them and asked for Jonathan. "Lord Joestar asked for you, Sir, before he is transferred to the hospital," the officer said and Jonathan nodded, excused himself to Lancaster, and followed the other officer to the big carriage that housed medical doctor and nurses that tended to George and his son.

Upon seeing Jonathan entering the cart, George made a quiet gesture for the doctor to let the man come closer to him. "How are you doing, Lord Joestar?" Jonathan asked with a smile and he was relieved seeing that baby Jonathan was in the cart as well, sleeping safely in a make-shift crib near the wounded man lying on the stretcher.

"Please, just call me George," George said, visibly wincing as he seemed to feel a twinge of pain for moving slightly. "Unfortunately, I am still quite in pain, but I hope I will feel better soon," he tried to smile through it, but it must have been difficult. "I want to thank you again for saving me and my son," he said faintly. "Please let me thank you. What can I do to repay your kindness?"

"Oh, George," Jonathan smiled poignantly at him before he took George's hand, minding the man's wound, he closed his eyes and gently brought his hand on his chest. "I only wish for you to get better soon. If you feel indebted to me, then please keep being a good, generous man, and please raise your son with love and care so he will not miss his mother very much."

At the reminder of his dead wife, George's eyes began to fill with tears again. "Oh, forgive me. This is embarrassing…" He seemed to feel ashamed for crying, but Jonathan shook his head, squeezing George's hand comfortingly.

"You are still grieving. There is no shame in crying for love," Jonathan said and looked at the crying man with soft eyes. "I know it seems like the world is ending right now, George, but it will get better in time. Be strong for your son, alright?"

"My God… I keep increasing my debt to you at this rate," George chuckled through his cry and cringe of pain as he exhaled too loudly. The doctor immediately fussed over him and Jonathan had to let go of the man's hand and moved away slightly to make space for the doctor to treat George. "You are a very good person." George said again after a couple of wheezing, looking at Jonathan with thankful, teary eyes. "Please, give me your name. I promise in the name of Joestar that I shall never forget this debt and I will honor your request, anything at all, to repay it."

Jonathan sent George another gentle smile as he said, "My name in Jonathan, just Jonathan." George gasped in wondrous look and immediately let him know how delighted he was that Jonathan shared his son's name. Jonathan's smile widened slightly before he got closer to the gentleman once again and whispered, "May you live a long fulfilled life as a happy man, George Joestar."

When Jonathan pulled back to go away, he noticed George widening his eyes in tune with Jonathan's fluttering wings. It was possible that George had seen his wings then, but Jonathan only smiled at him some more when George blinked and asked the doctor dazedly, "Am I actually dying, doctor? I saw an angel…"

The doctor fussed again and gave some concoction to the lord to drink because he was delirious and speaking nonsense. "Rest well and good night, George," Jonathan chuckled and left the cart, trusting that the doctor and the nurses would take care of George and baby Jonathan just fine. He called Lancaster after he got out of the cart, asking if he still needed Jonathan for anything and he would be happy to help.

"That is quite alright. We have gotten everything we need to fill our report to our superior and to arrest the pilfering fool. Although, as a sole witness to this incident and attempted crime of that man," Lancaster made a slightly disgusted expression as he referred to Dario, "We may call you again to testify in his trial," he continued, smiling apologetically.

Jonathan nodded, agreeing outwardly while silently thinking that it would not be necessary since he had cast Dario Brando out, the man would confess his crime by himself since what was left of him were only guilt and conscience. Besides, Jonathan knew George's character well. The gentleman would not even think of pressing charge against Dario. That man was no longer in George's radar after all. He might even pity the man for losing his sense of self.

Jonathan once again reminded Lancaster that the officer could find him in the church at London East End. He bid another good night and then left them to do their job.

Now… Jonathan set his plan in motion. First, he needed to head to his temporary sanctuary. There would not be any problem to convince the priest and the nuns at the church that he was what he was, a holy creature of God. He would need any support from many mortals if he wanted to fix this world after all.

"May God smooth our path to peace and contentment in this new world…"

 **End of Prologue**

 **Tbc…**

* * *

 **A/N:** Alright *cringe*. I know, it sounds (reads) strange. Um, the language might need a lot of fixing-ups here and there (definitely) and I am almost certainly sure that there was no such thing as a special kind of carriage treated as an ambulance in that era, but I need it badly in this fic, so please just ignore the historical inaccuracies. Also, I need to remind you that this is not a religious fic. I just need a… medium for Jonathan to be what he is in this fic. Not an angel, no. Whoever guess what he is right the first time, I shall make a fic for them by request, in this fandom of course, and the pairing should not stray from JonaDio, CaeJose, or JotaKak (sorry, since those three pairs are the only pair I know how to write anyway).

So… thoughts? Critiques? Advice? This is just the beginning and I am going to need a lot of help from you readers to continue and finish this. Alright, see you again in next chapter!

 **Edit:** fixing some grammar and adding some explanation, thanks for Mariyekos and h0mulilly for your very helpful advice and notion. You guys ROCK!


End file.
